


Declaration

by BatSnake



Series: Utrom Empire [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSnake/pseuds/BatSnake
Summary: On the night of Utrominon's spring equinox, Krang and Ch'rell enjoy a quiet moment together.





	Declaration

The springtime night was cool.  
All through the Imperial Garden, the insect-like lifeforms were sounding off their own cacophony of noise. It was too loud for Krang. He didn’t know how his brother could possibly enjoy it. From his recliner in the balcony, he watched Garaon leading his latest girlfriend around the garden. He fully intended to relax after the Springtime Revival ceremony. He had eased off his discomfort after his full meal - last of the winter season - and only wished to enjoy the even temperature after a long, bitingly cold winter.

Soon Garaon had disappeared indoors with his companion.  
He shuddered to think his parents were doing so at this moment. And his sister Leonea and her husband. Of course her twin Sheroe wouldn’t be - she was Chosen Celibate. Garaon was the absolute opposite. 

With the garden vacated, Krang made himself more comfortable, turning over onto his side to take pressure off his belly. He sighed comfortably and curled his tentacles inward, closing his eyes.  
“Good evening, sir!” He heard someone call below.  
He gasped with alarm, swinging himself back upright.  
“Who’s there?!” He darted to see over the edge.  
He saw a familiar Utrom on the ground level.  
“Colonel Ch’rell.” Krang sighed with relief. “Why are you here?”  
“Your mother insisted that I stay with your family tonight.” He said. “I was just getting some fresh air.”  
Krang sighed. “Well...no point in shouting at each other from two stories up.” He waved a tentacle. “Come join me on the balcony.”  
Ch’rell nodded. “I’ll be there.” 

Krang situated himself, waiting for Ch’rell’s arrival at the balcony. He turned to him as soon as he arrived and dismounted his walker to sit by him.  
“Sorry you had to see my underside like that.” Krang cleared his throat.  
“What you do on your balcony is none of my business.” Ch’rell raised his tentacle with assurance. “So...Spring Awakening for the family?” He settled, changing the subject.

“Yes...we’re giving Leonea’s children a Spring Awakening with the family.” Krang made space for him.  
“Ah...those were the days.” Ch’rell sighed nostalgically. He nearly moved to lean on him, but pushed back. He cleared his throat.  
“I mean...it’s just so different when you’re young. It’s more exciting...I saw the staffers setting out the children’s gift baskets as I was coming up.”  
“Did they ask where you were going?” Krang looked toward the doorways, hoping someone wasn’t peeking in from the bedroom door.  
“I told them I was returning to the guest room.” Ch’rell assured him. “So...no one suspects…”

They momentarily went quiet, looking out over the balcony.  
Ch’rell turned his attention toward the end of Krang’s tentacle, and stiffened his own down its whole length. He looked away sharply and breathed in deeply.  
Krang faced him, hearing his long exhale.  
“Right, this is enough.” He laid his tentacle on top of Ch’rell’s.  
“We’re too old to be toying around like this.” Krang pointed firmly toward him.  
“We’re not gawking teenagers, we’re the heads of the galaxy’s greatest military.” He grasped Ch’rell firmly. “And we need to treat this like we treat everything else.”  
Ch’rell scowled.  
“The reason why we’re finagling is because of our ranks. It would be completely unprofessional - there would be conflicts of interest!” He moved back. “As much as we might want to enter an intimate relationship, it would be in our best interests not to.” He held his jaw tightly, morosely looking at the ground.

Krang’s stare hardened.  
“I might be the General, but I’m also the Emperor’s son. The heir to this empire. I can take my colonel if he’ll have me.” He held the side of Ch’rell’s face.  
“And no one has to know yet. We can keep things quiet until we feel ready.”

Ch’rell pressed Krang’s tentacle closer to his cheek, huffing deeply.  
“Acting in secret…” He grumbled. “That would get suspicious.” He still leaned in closer to Krang.  
“Our families can know first.” Krang suggested in a whisper. “And our colleagues shortly after them. Civilians won’t even notice and most of them won’t believe it if there’s gossip.”  
He grinned coyly.  
“But until then...we should be able to engage privately.” He held Ch’rell’s other tentacle in his, and slid the first to his shoulder.  
Ch’rell stepped his walker a little closer to make it easier. He intended to stop where Krang wanted him. But he felt magnetized to him. He wasn’t close enough. Each step motion closer wasn’t enough - not until he was leaning on him.  
Ch’rell draped his tentacles over Krang’s, and took a brief glance at the doors to ensure no one was watching. He secured Krang’s gaze, waiting for his next motion. 

Krang moved closer, gently closing in, planting a small kiss between Ch’rell’s eyes.  
“I’ve known you most of my adult life. You’ve been at my side through so much, and have done so much for me.”  
Their eye contact intensified, as if bound by magnetism.  
“And it’s for those things...that I love you.” 

Ch’rell buckled quietly, and breathed deeply as if air had been knocked from his body.  
“I love you too…” He murmured, leaning close. “I adore you.”  
Krang leaned backwards gently while Ch’rell leaned his forehead against him.  
“I have for a long time…” He closed his eyes.  
Krang pushed back the pressure as he pressed his lips against Ch’rell’s. He slid his tentacles over Ch’rell while he shoved himself closer.  
“I know.” He whispered after pulling back briefly. He opened his arms to let Ch’rell kiss him again - many times.  
“I’ve waited so long!” He moaned pleasurably.  
“What else have you waited for?” Krang asked lowly, looking at Ch’rell’s side, seeing a slightly darker tint of red crawling up from his belly.  
Ch’rell’s breathing got heavy. “Same amount as you, I would say.” He touched Krang’s side.  
“You’re turning.” He smiled.  
Krang turned his head as far as he could, and see a slightly dark pink in his peripheral vision.  
“So I am. And you as well.” 

They flushed further up their sides, going quiet as they individually considered the next action.  
“I was going to suggest giving ourselves some time...but perhaps we should retreat to my bed.” Krang suggested.  
Ch’rell nodded ecstatically. “Yes, that would be best.”  
Krang came down from the bench. “Then come…” He took his tentacle.  
“Now you can get a better look at my underside.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore at least a little bit of Utrom culture with this.
> 
> The Spring Awakening is something of a mix between Christmas, Easter, and Valentine's for Utroms all wrapped into one big celebration at the end of winter. It's a two-day event. The two daytimes have more familial connotations and the one night is considered more romantic. It's responsible for the autumnal baby booms.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll probably do a story exploring it specifically, but I wanted to get this done.
> 
>  
> 
> Another detail to explore in future stories...Utroms consider showing their bellies in public, to people that aren't their lovers, to be extremely rude. It's basically an offensive gesture. Or erotic, depending on the situation.


End file.
